Liquid-based inks often contain a relatively large amount of carrier fluid. In some cases, the carrier fluid may take up about 75 vol % to about 90 vol % of the total amount of the ink. Due, at least in part, to the presence of such a large amount of carrier fluid, the ink may require relatively large containers because they occupy a significant amount of space in terms of volume. This may, in some instances, adversely affect shipping and/or ink storage practices.